Addicted to Fairy Tales
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: "I found the girl your so attached with. Lovely young woman, always lost in her own fairy tale though.",  "You... You found Boo?",  "Sierra J. Luff to be correct, she goes by "Boo" when with friends, never lost the nickname. Poor girl" -Read to find out.
1. The Chiming on the Wall

Boo- Sierra J. Luff (I made the name up), Age: 25

Sulley- James P. Sullivan, Age: (Really) About 200 (He's a monster and this is my world), Age looking in the human's world, about 28-33

Mike- Michel Wazowski/ Mike W. Age: (Really) 198, Age looking in the human's world, about 27-32

Celia- Celestial M. Wazowski/ Celia W. Age: (Really) 201, Age looking in the human's world, 29-34

_Pre-Story Preview: _

_The story is basically that the main monsters get sent to the Human's world for a test for developing scientist. James P. Sullivan is known in the Human's world now as a famous, rich, powerful, CEO man who collects rare artifacts, paintings, pottery, ect. Mike is his coworker and Celia is Mike's wife and assistant. _

_Sierra J. Luff (Boo) is 25 years old and in collage to study to become an Archeological digger/finder/explorer/ect. Her idol is the man James P. Sullivan since he has so much knowledge on the artifacts that most of the world hasn't even seen! _

_Realizing that the trio were now in Boo's world, and in her town, Sullivan leaves his two friends in search for her, but he gives up after he realizes that there was no way to find one young woman in this gigantic city, so he stops by a coffee shop and finds Boo there. _

_They talk for awhile and Sullivan offers to walk her home, she was reluctant at first but eventually lets him-_

That's all I can offer before I give to much away! Randall shall be in here as well, so be _warned_. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm excited to start typing this story up.

Involves-Sullivan/Boo

-Mike/Celia

And hints of Randall/Boo, since really, I think it hasn't been done enough. Or for this pairing, at all.

I do NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT own ANY of the characters, only Boo's name in this one since apparently no one knows her name, she has no name, she is the nameless. I also own the character's humanoid design. Thank you very much for reading this so far! Also, the character(s) belong to Disney and Pixar Films, I believe... If it's wrong I'll fix it later.

* * *

><p>Sierra J. Luff (Also known as "Boo" by some of her friends for the fact of her secret love for halloween, the love of scarring people, and not able to be scared by anything any more) was sitting in her studio apartment chewing on the eraser on her mechanical pencil. The clock on the other side of the room mocked her. It kept going and going by with each and every second that passed, continuing on as if nothing has ever happened to the world outside of it's shell. While she struggled with some simple Algebra homework that she learned years ago. She needed to relearn what she already learned years ago so it would help her with math that was coming up in a couple weeks. Then her finals.<p>

Sierra groaned and set the math book on top of her head and laid her head back against the creamy white couch. Her black hair spilling over the back and over the cushions in a black waterfall. Smelled like one too.

The clock continued to tick by. The sun outside continued to move agonizingly slow, shinning over the trees, the streets, and the river she could see outside of the apartment. The sliding glass doors reflecting the light teasingly to blind anyone who happened to look up at that time. Her pink spaghetti strap top fell off of her shoulders lazily as her eyes slide closed.

Tick,

Tock,

Tick,

Tock,

The clock chimed the hour and Sierra groaned into her book. She hated math.

* * *

><p>"Sulley!" the little green, round, one eyed monster known as Mike Wazowski called, running up to his coworker as they ran the Monster Inc. Mike put his hard hat on and patted it with his knuckles, giving a wink up at the giant, furry blue and purple doted monster. Sullivan winked right back and continued down the rows, checking off supplies after supplies.<p>

Mike hung back, his arms folded behind his back as his hands were grasped together.

"So... Sulley-" Mike started off, not sure how to brake the news to his best bud, and his best man.

"Hmm?" Sullivan said absentmindedly, running through his checklist as he kept looking from box to box, row to row, and section to section.

"Celia and I... Well, we moved the wedding up." Mike said quickly. Sullivan's eyes visibly widened as he stopped in his tracks. His clip board hung limply from his over sized fingers, and his pen dropped to the floor. It hit the ground with a surprisingly loud "clang". Mike gulped, knowing this would set things back.

"When?" His voice was barely audible but still heard in the silence of the warehouse.

"Umm... Next Tuesday..." Mike's voice trailed off as Sullivan slowly bent down to pick his pen up but stopped half way down.

"N-Next Tuesday? What is it with you and Tuesday? Taco Tuesday, Trivia Tuesday, Date Tuesday, Dancing Tuesday!"

"What can I say? Tuesday's my lucky day" Mike grinned as Sulley shook his head and picked his pen back up and continued like nothing happened. The faint ticking of a clock could be heard and soon it grew louder as the two continued down and eventually out of the warehouse. The clock chiming the hour when the door finally shut.


	2. It's a Monday Thing

Boo- Sierra J. Luff (I made the name up), Age: 25

Sulley- James P. Sullivan, Age: (Really) About 200 (He's a monster and this is my world), Age looking in the human's world, about 28-33

Mike- Michel Wazowski/ Mike W. Age: (Really) 198, Age looking in the human's world, about 27-32

Celia- Celestial M. Wazowski/ Celia W. Age: (Really) 201, Age looking in the human's world, 29-34

_Pre-Story Preview: _

_The story is basically that the main monsters get sent to the Human's world for a test for developing scientist. James P. Sullivan is known in the Human's world now as a famous, rich, powerful, CEO man who collects rare artifacts, paintings, pottery, ect. Mike is his coworker and Celia is Mike's wife and assistant. _

_Sierra J. Luff (Boo) is 25 years old and in collage to study to become an Archeological digger/finder/explorer/ect. Her idol is the man James P. Sullivan since he has so much knowledge on the artifacts that most of the world hasn't even seen! _

_Realizing that the trio were now in Boo's world, and in her town, Sullivan leaves his two friends in search for her, but he gives up after he realizes that there was no way to find one young woman in this gigantic city, so he stops by a coffee shop and finds Boo there. _

_They talk for awhile and Sullivan offers to walk her home, she was reluctant at first but eventually lets him-_

That's all I can offer before I give to much away! Randall shall be in here as well, so be _warned_. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm excited to start typing this story up.

Involves-Sullivan/Boo

-Mike/Celia

And hints of Randall/Boo, since really, I think it hasn't been done enough. Or for this pairing, at all.

I do NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT own ANY of the characters, only Boo's name in this one since apparently no one knows her name, she has no name, she is the nameless. I also own the character's humanoid design. Thank you very much for reading this so far! Also, the character(s) belong to Disney and Pixar Films, I believe... If it's wrong I'll fix it later.

I own Lillie-: Age 26, Blonde female, Boo's best friend since middle school.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Boo!" A voice called from the hallway, the door creaked open after unlocking and a blonde haired girl peeked her head inside the apartment. Boo sat passed out on her bed in the corner of the room, her mouth hanging open as soft snores escaped her mouth, her hair was messed up in many different directions, her right leg fell from the bed lazily, one arm was over her head, and somehow, Lillie didn't know how, her pajama pants were found on the floor next to the bed.<p>

"Thank god they don't have your underwear in them this time" Lillie noted as she picked the bottoms up and folded them, setting them on her dresser then squatting down to look at her friend curiously. Studying her friends features. Black bangs stuck to her forehead in nightly sweats. White, straight teeth with the only slightest tints of yellow. A small, delicate nose, pointed up only the slightest. No dimples. An almost full top lip and a full bottom lip.

Sierra snored again and Lillie made a small sound that represented a squeak and fell off of her hunches onto her back. Her head connecting with amazingly soft, plush carpet.

"Oww... You need to figure out how to stop snoring" Lillie grumbled and sat up, glaring at her sleeping friend for messing up her hair. So what if it only took fifteen minutes to fix up? You just don't mess with a girls hair!

"Sierra~" Lillie called softly, shaking her friend lightly, Sierra grumbled and turned over, snuggling deeper into her warm covers and comfortable pillow. Lillie groaned and stood up, placing her foot on the small of her friends back lightly. Giving all the strength she could in that one leg, she pushed her friend into the wall.

"Ow!" Sierra cried, pushing herself away from the wall, rubbing her now sore nose. She glared back at her Blonde friend, who only grinned and waved down at her.

"Morning sun shine, we got classes in an hour"

"An hour? How long have you been trying to wake me up?"

"Ermm..." Lillie couldn't tell her that was her first and only try, then she would figure out that Lillie slept in too. "About... seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes? _That long_?"

"Yes! Yes" Lillie was quick to reply, Boo looked at her friend strangely and slipped out of bed, blushing brightly when she realized her pants were missing.

"Again?" Boo asked her, Lillie nodded slightly and motioned to the folded clothing.

"Again." Lillie agreed, sitting in her friends Bean Bag chair to watch some TV while Boo gets dressed.

Sierra sighed and grabbed some clothing and disappeared into the bathroom. She hated Mondays...

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sulley." Mike whined, dragging his bigger and more sluggish friend a long.<p>

"Wha- n-noo..." James. P. Sullivan said tiredly, trudging along behind his friend, who was currently leading him into the bathroom to freshen up for the work day. "It's a Monday..." he mumbled, sitting down on the edge of the giant tub. The coldness sent shivers up his spine, alerting and waking his brain.

"Whoa, wait, it's a Monday!" James said suddenly, losing his balance and falling back into the dry tub. The ringing sent Mike covering his ears and cringing.

"Yes... A Monday, the wedding is tomorrow, Sulley!" Mike pressed, pleading with his friend. He blinked as the realization dawned on him. The wedding... Was _Tomorrow_!

"Ahh! It's a Monday!" Holding his head in his hands, Mike started running around his friends bathroom then the house, and eventually out the door. Sullivan blinked and waved slightly.

"I'll see you at work?" Sullivan called out, his hand falling back to his side from inside the tub.


	3. Lost in a Fairy Tale

Boo- Sierra J. Luff (I made the name up), Age: 25

Sulley- James P. Sullivan, Age: (Really) About 200 (He's a monster and this is my world), Age looking in the human's world, about 28-33

Mike- Michel Wazowski/ Mike W. Age: (Really) 198, Age looking in the human's world, about 27-32

Celia- Celestial M. Wazowski/ Celia W. Age: (Really) 201, Age looking in the human's world, 29-34

_Pre-Story Preview: _

_The story is basically that the main monsters get sent to the Human's world for a test for developing scientist. James P. Sullivan is known in the Human's world now as a famous, rich, powerful, CEO man who collects rare artifacts, paintings, pottery, ect. Mike is his coworker and Celia is Mike's wife and assistant. _

_Sierra J. Luff (Boo) is 25 years old and in collage to study to become an Archeological digger/finder/explorer/ect. Her idol is the man James P. Sullivan since he has so much knowledge on the artifacts that most of the world hasn't even seen! _

_Realizing that the trio were now in Boo's world, and in her town, Sullivan leaves his two friends in search for her, but he gives up after he realizes that there was no way to find one young woman in this gigantic city, so he stops by a coffee shop and finds Boo there. _

_They talk for awhile and Sullivan offers to walk her home, she was reluctant at first but eventually lets him-_

That's all I can offer before I give to much away! Randall shall be in here as well, so be _warned_. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm excited to start typing this story up.

Involves-Sullivan/Boo

-Mike/Celia

And hints of Randall/Boo, since really, I think it hasn't been done enough. Or for this pairing, at all.

I do NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT own ANY of the characters, only Boo's name in this one since apparently no one knows her name, she has no name, she is the nameless. I also own the character's humanoid design. Thank you very much for reading this so far! Also, the character(s) belong to Disney and Pixar Films, I believe... If it's wrong I'll fix it later.

I own Lillie-: Age 26, Blonde female, Boo's best friend since middle school.

I own Professor Flick-: Age 367

* * *

><p>Sierra (Boo) sat in her class on Wednesday afternoon, dreading going to work after. You see, Boo works at a bar downtown, albeit a good and well-known bar, but still a bar. Meaning, drunken men trying to grab at her, trying to woo her, and tryin to give her their number. Sierra shuddered slightly at the thought, she <em>liked<em> working there, the people were nice, she just... Didn't like the attention males gave her.

Her cheeks were placed in her hands as she stared down at her Earthly Science professor. A middled aged man with brown slicked back hair, only one single hair hanging in his face, wire rimmed glasses, and twinkling green eyes. Boo tugged at her sky blue shirt lightly and looked at the crisp Fall air outside.

The room was filled with scratching of pencils on paper, mindless chatter and side conversations, the teacher trying his best to explain this to his lost student body, and the dreaded ticking of the clock on the other side of the room.

Boo sighed as she drummed her pencil lightly on her table, holding onto it loosely as her thoughts started clouding her mind. Her imagination taking over the sounds as before her grew another world with new sounds, new smells, and a new environment.

The ticking of the clock forgotten as time went by, and the bar long forgotten in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sullivan!" A voice called out, the big furry blue monster looked behind him to see an unusual monster. His name is Professor Flick, and although he is a breed of monster all new, he's a very smart monster. The Monster Inc. main scientist, a bit dark and twisted, but a great friend and addition all the same.<p>

"Ah, Professor Flick! What can I do you for?" James asked, fixing his black tie and running through his list as he went down the rows of doors that are lined up and ready to be entered. The Professor was a strange looking monster, with a worms tail, an anorexic man's body, and what looked like a Venus Flytrap's head, only with sharp, pointed teeth and sunglasses that doubled as his own glasses. A strange invention strapped to his back as he slithered like a snake along with him. His skin was a sickly green, and even though you couldn't see them, his eyes were a hypnotizing yellow and black.

The professor chuckled and fixed the strap into a more comfortable position with the new invention and ray on his back, he made sure the straps were secure on his black and silver studded belt before peering back up at the bigger monster, and his boss.

"I have a new invention I would just love for you to test for me!" He said, his snake like tongue falling out of his mouth, he quickly rolled his tongue back up before giving a big toothed grin up at his boss. Sulley looked at the professor wearily and eyed what must've been the new invention on his back.

"I don't know..." He started, gripping the clip board as he looked around at his employees, who were busy doing their job by making children laugh.

"I assure you it's 100% safe! You wont be harmed in any way!" He continued to grin, Sullivan started walking again, continuing this part of his job before he would have to go into his office and take care of some paper work.

"Like I said, I don't know. I'm not entirely sure what it _is_ that your invention does, and I'm not sure that I can trust it. Have you tested it out on someone before?" He asked, finally getting to the last door. He looked at it then checked it down. Blinking he looked at it once again. It was white... With _pink flowers_. He looked back down at the door's name and of course, it was the same door as his little friend "Boo", although she's all grown up now, he remembered that years ago when he visited her when she was asleep, she was in a different room, and the room she used to stay in was occupied by a little baby.

"Mr. Sullivan?" The professor's voice brought Sulley out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right, sorry... Just remembering some stuff." The professor nodded and kept his hands behind his back.

"The wedding?"

"Yes... Uh, the wedding." Sulley agreed slowly, walking out of the "Scare Floor" and walking down the hallway, the professor followed closely behind, glaring at anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

"I have tested it on someone else and it proved to be a success."

"Well... What does it do?" Sullivan looked back at the professor and noted that he had his overly large mouth twisted in thought.

"It transports you to the human's world, I know about the little girl, Mr. Sullivan." The Professor said quietly as he slithered along next to his boss, his voice quiet as to not let any of the other workers know.

James looked down at the professor in bewilderment.

"Who told you?"

"Didn't need to be told, Mr. Sullivan." The professor hissed, but minded to keep his tongue. This _was_ his boss he was talking to after all.

"And... What would that do for me?" By now they were deep in the Monster Inc. building and close to his office, no one was down here.

"I found the girl your so attached with. Lovely young woman, always lost in her own fairy tale though." The professor nodded sadly, thankful that Mr. Sullivan never asked _who _it was that he had tested it on.

"You... You found Boo?"

"Sierra J. Luff to be correct, she goes by "Boo" when with friends. She never lost the nickname, poor girl." The professor nodded again, his eyes sliding closed in thought.

James didn't mind the sudden silence. He was to busy with his own thoughts to continue a conversation anyways.

"So... How would this work?" Sulley suddenly asked, finally reaching his office and pushing the door open. Mike and Celia where in his office waiting to talk to him, but kept quiet when they saw the professor enter with him.

The professor tried his best not to grin in satisfaction. _This is starting to begin to be too easy._ He thought to himself as he fought to keep a straight face and pretended not to notice the other two occupants in the room.

"Very simple science. You would turn into a fleshy with a few monster like features, be it color or sharp teeth, or bad breath. You would live in the human's world for a period of time and be back before you know it. Having a better understanding of their world might also help business by 25% or more" the professor concluded, hoping this would be enough to convince not only the boss, but the occupants in the room as well.

Sullivan looked down in thought. That might happen... The room stayed silent as the clock on the other side of the room ticked by slowly.


	4. The Underground's

Boo- Sierra J. Luff (I made the name up), Age: 25

Sulley- James P. Sullivan, Age: (Really) About 200 (He's a monster and this is my world), Age looking in the human's world, about 28-33

Mike- Michel Wazowski/ Mike W. Age: (Really) 198, Age looking in the human's world, about 27-32

Celia- Celestial M. Wazowski/ Celia W. Age: (Really) 201, Age looking in the human's world, 29-34

_Pre-Story Preview: _

_The story is basically that the main monsters get sent to the Human's world for a test for developing scientist. James P. Sullivan is known in the Human's world now as a famous, rich, powerful, CEO man who collects rare artifacts, paintings, pottery, ect. Mike is his coworker and Celia is Mike's wife and assistant. _

_Sierra J. Luff (Boo) is 25 years old and in collage to study to become an Archeological digger/finder/explorer/ect. Her idol is the man James P. Sullivan since he has so much knowledge on the artifacts that most of the world hasn't even seen! _

_Realizing that the trio were now in Boo's world, and in her town, Sullivan leaves his two friends in search for her, but he gives up after he realizes that there was no way to find one young woman in this gigantic city, so he stops by a coffee shop and finds Boo there. _

_They talk for awhile and Sullivan offers to walk her home, she was reluctant at first but eventually lets him-_

That's all I can offer before I give to much away! Randall shall be in here as well, so be _warned_. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm excited to start typing this story up.

Involves-Sullivan/Boo

-Mike/Celia

And hints of Randall/Boo, since really, I think it hasn't been done enough. Or for this pairing, at all.

I do NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT own ANY of the characters, only Boo's name in this one since apparently no one knows her name, she has no name, she is the nameless. I also own the character's humanoid design. Thank you very much for reading this so far! Also, the character(s) belong to Disney and Pixar Films, I believe... If it's wrong I'll fix it later.

I own Lillie-: Age 26, Blonde female, Boo's best friend since middle school.

I own Professor Flick-: Age 367

Lyrics- Daughtry- Crawling Back To You

* * *

><p>"Sierra, will you lock up for me?" Boo's boss called out, the young woman stuck her head out of the kitchen area of the bar and nodded to her red-haired boss, whose husband had came to pick her up. He was a nice man, stopped by the bar once and a while. He was a tall man with black hair, amazing blue eyes, and firm build. She told her boss before that she was a lucky woman.<p>

"Sure thing!" Boo called, her boss smiled and linked arms with her husband and walked out of the bar. Sierra yawned and continued to scrub the last few dishes. Her mind wandering into the dark crevices that she hasn't visited for quite sometime.

The quietness of the bar was starting to irk her, so finishing up the last of the dishes, draining the sink, and washing her hands off, she went to the sound system and turned the radio on. Soon, sound waves filled the bar and Sierra cringed at how loud it was, she quickly turned it down and left to seek out the broom, little vacuum and mop.

Finding the small vacuum first, she weaved it in and out and underneath tables, booths, and the bar. The song finally reaching her ears as her movements slowed so she could concentrate on the song, then they stopped all together.

_"-Swallow my pride,  
>Now I'm crawling back to you,<br>__(Yeah) I'm outta my head,  
><em>_Can't wait any longer,  
>Down on my knee's,<br>I thought I was stronger,  
>Just like I that,<br>__Like you said I'd do,  
>(yeah) I'm crawling back to you-"<em>

Sierra blinked. Realizing that she was humming the song as the lyrics hit her hard in the heart. Her mind traveling to another dark place and and she pulled out of her sudden rut to finish with the vacuuming.

_"-And it's hard to forget how I left ya' hanging,  
>Only by a thread,<br>When everything is said,  
>I regret it,<br>Yeah I was doin' all right,  
>Thought I could make it,<br>Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it-"_

Sierra sighed as she tuned her ears back into the song, giving up on cleaning while the song was on. She leaned the light weight vacuum against the bar and hoisted herself up to sit on it. Freshly cleaned? She'll clean the spot again after this was done.

Her mind continued to wander back to a night. A night she hasn't visited in over three years, and a night that for the life of her just could not forget. She would remember the nightly visits of her blue furred friend who she remember calling "kitty", though she somehow remembers his name being Sulley, or Sullivine? She couldn't remember all the details, close enough though.

She remembers a short, round, one eyed monster that went by "Mike" and his girlfriend... When they used to visit he would talk about her and her snake-like hair purple hair, her purple skin and scaly skin tight green dress with green fur around her tiny neck.

She knew they were real, but yet, she knew they were a dream. She had one just the other night of a new monster. A sickly green skinned one with a venus fly-trap sort of head, dark sunglasses over his eyes. White, sharp, deadly teeth poking out of his mouth, what seemed like an anorexic mans body, or a zombie, depending how you look at it. Don't even get her started on his worm like tail and weird black belt.

Sierra shuddered lightly at the dream of the new monster and wondered: _"How do I come up with these things? I guess no more movies before bed."_ Boo sighed and jumped off of the counter once she realized that the rest of the song was done. _"Strange"_ she thought "_I don't think I was in thought that long_." Shrugging off her thoughts, she continued to vacuum where she could. The radio giving comfort in the darkness of the empty bar as the sun peeked over the edges and seeped into the windows.

She was really glad she didn't have classes on Thursdays.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Few hours earlier* <strong>_

"Sulley... Something doesn't seem right about this." Mike said as he watched the door close and the professor make his way back to his lab. Mike shivered. He never did like that man.

James sighed and lifted papers up off of his clipboard to look at a picture he "borrowed" from Boo's house. It was her at her high school graduation. To put it shortly. She looked stunning. He put the papers back over the picture and set his clipboard on his desk.

"I-I... I just want to see her again. She's my-"

"Our." Mike corrected, Sulley shook his head slightly trying to get his thoughts straight.

"Right, our Boo. We haven't seen her in years.. She wont be scared of me if I do this!"

"Sulley" Cilia sighed, speaking up since the professor left. "I don't think it's a good idea. If you go alone anyways. Take me or Mike, or both of us!"

James sighed again and ran a hand against on of his horns. "Fine, if I take both of you, who will watch the cooperation?"

Mike and Celia exchanged glances. They didn't know. "Umm... Fungus? He's been a great help, especially since we found out Randall was forcing him to work with him." Celia piqued up. Mike and Sulley exchanged glances then shrugged.

"True." Sulley nodded. Mike gave a worried glance to his new wife. She gave him a slight smile as her snakes gave unsure glances to one another.

"We'll be fine, Mike, think of it like our honeymoon. We haven't taken it yet and it's a free trip." Celia whispered to him. Make gave a slight nod and smiled.

"Alright, alright. Hey, Sulley! When do you think we can go?" Mike asked him. James shrugged and looked to the many monitors over the entire building(s). Watching as how _his_ and_ Mike's_ business was blooming. Not aware of the trouble coming and brewing in the underground's of the Monster Inc.


	5. The Hunky Guy Behind the Counter

Boo- Sierra J. Luff (I made the name up), Age: 25

Sulley- James P. Sullivan, Age: (Really) About 200 (He's a monster and this is my world), Age looking in the human's world, about 28-33

Mike- Michel Wazowski/ Mike W. Age: (Really) 198, Age looking in the human's world, about 27-32

Celia- Celestial M. Wazowski/ Celia W. Age: (Really) 201, Age looking in the human's world, 29-34

_Pre-Story Preview: _

_The story is basically that the main monsters get sent to the Human's world for a test for developing scientist. James P. Sullivan is known in the Human's world now as a famous, rich, powerful, CEO man who collects rare artifacts, paintings, pottery, ect. Mike is his coworker and Celia is Mike's wife and assistant. _

_Sierra J. Luff (Boo) is 25 years old and in collage to study to become an Archeological digger/finder/explorer/ect. Her idol is the man James P. Sullivan since he has so much knowledge on the artifacts that most of the world hasn't even seen! _

_Realizing that the trio were now in Boo's world, and in her town, Sullivan leaves his two friends in search for her, but he gives up after he realizes that there was no way to find one young woman in this gigantic city, so he stops by a coffee shop and finds Boo there. _

_They talk for awhile and Sullivan offers to walk her home, she was reluctant at first but eventually lets him-_

That's all I can offer before I give to much away! Randall shall be in here as well, so be _warned_. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm excited to start typing this story up.

Involves-Sullivan/Boo

-Mike/Celia

And hints of Randall/Boo, since really, I think it hasn't been done enough. Or for this pairing, at all.

I do NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT own ANY of the characters, only Boo's name in this one since apparently no one knows her name, she has no name, she is the nameless. I also own the character's humanoid design. Thank you very much for reading this so far! Also, the character(s) belong to Disney and Pixar Films, I believe... If it's wrong I'll fix it later.

I own Lillie-: Age 26, Blonde female, Boo's best friend since middle school.

I own Professor Flick-: Age 367

Lyrics- Daughtry- Crawling Back To You

* * *

><p>Sierra sat in a coffee shop, swirling her murky black coffee in the pristine white cup. She studied the cup with the most interest in the world, mostly because everything else was out of question, <em>especially<em> that hunky guy working in the coffee shop by taking people's orders behind the counter.

Nice, tanned skin. Dark, velvety black hair. His green grass eyes? Don't even get her started.

Sierra's face heated up when from the corner of her eye, she could "see" him staring at her, studying her as she studied her cup of coffee that was starting to get cool. Lillie rolled her eyes and sipped her iced tea, looking out of the windows and onto the semi-busy Saturday streets.

"Thank god we don't have classes on weekends" Lillie said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence between the two friends. Sierra lifted her head and nodded silently, casting a quick glance at the cute guy, their eyes locked. Sierra was the one who looked away first, her face flammed with a rosy tint as she brought her coffee up to her lips to hide her flamming cheeks. Lillie rolled her eyes and sat her iced tea down, she folded her arms on the small table and stared her friend down.

"You like him."

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Save the crap! Sierra, _talk to him_! It wont kill you!"

"On the inside it might"

"It's a 50-50 chance!"

"Too high of a risk, not going to take it." She sipped her coffee again and stood up suddenly, grabbing the attention of a few people nearby, mostly the guy working behind the counter.

"What do you mean "you're not going to take it"?"

"Meaning- I need to go to work!" Sierra said quickly, rushing out the nearest door. Lillie thought for a second before she stood up as well.

"Hey! You don't work today!"

But she was alreayd long gone and running down the street towards, where else? The shopping district.

* * *

><p>Sulley sighed as he finally got together, what hopefully was, a gernous amount of humans money. Hopefully the exchange rate was at a good one.<p>

He met the professor in his lab, Ceilia and Mike well on their way by now. Professor Flick advised them not to bring anything of value or rarity, or clothes- for that matter, saying that his invention was well off on turning what you looked like now into stylish and attractive humans. By humans standards, of course.

James sighed as he absentmindedly toyed with a loose penny. What if he could actually see Boo again? What would he say? Hell, how can he convince her that he was _Kitty._

"Ready?" Professor Flick asked, shifting his glasses. Sulley blinked and noticed that Mike and Cielia where there, a purse over Cielia's shoulder, he guessed it was to hold her money.

Sulley sighed and nodded, clutching his penny.

"As ready as we'll ever be." He said calmly, though on the outside he was a nervous reck. The Professor grinned, a little too sinister like for Cielia, though her Buggly-Poo wasn't worried, and if Sulley wasn't worried, she guessed she would be as brave as them, hell, they did have the most fun.

Why couldn't she?

The professor went behind a lazor pointing machine, where the small device Sulley saw strapped to the professors back a couple days ago hooked in at. There was a small platform.

Professor Flick gestured towards it.

The three friend stood shoulder to shoulder.

Or in Mike's case.

Cielia's hip. Mike's shoulder. Sulleys thigh.

Yup. Just another day in the life od a 3 foot tall, green, one eyed monster.

God did he love his job.

The professor's grinned widened and Cielia felt all the more uncomfortable with the situation, though the other two men didn't seem to have a doubt in their eyes. Cielia sighed and waited to change. She would make herself like her new look. She would make herself work in the new world. Not for her, though. For Mike.

For Sulley.

The professor took aim, readied his thumb, and pressed the button. A blinding blue beam shot out from the lazer and engulfed the small trio.

Now the professor here, he _really loved his job_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**_

_**Please excuse any and all spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm not on my usual computer/laptop. **_

_**But FINALLY! I FINALLY UPDATED!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I'm NOT leaving!**_

_**Not yet anyways... **_

_**Reviews are loved! **_


	6. Hiding and Sleeping, Thinking and Dreams

Boo- Sierra J. Luff (I made the name up), Age: 25

Sulley- James P. Sullivan, Age: (Really) About 200 (He's a monster and this is my world), Age looking in the human's world, about 28-33

Mike- Michel Wazowski/ Mike W. Age: (Really) 198, Age looking in the human's world, about 27-32

Celia- Celestial M. Wazowski/ Celia W. Age: (Really) 201, Age looking in the human's world, 29-34

_Pre-Story Preview: _

_The story is basically that the main monsters get sent to the Human's world for a test for developing scientist. James P. Sullivan is known in the Human's world now as a famous, rich, powerful, CEO man who collects rare artifacts, paintings, pottery, ect. Mike is his coworker and Celia is Mike's wife and assistant. _

_Sierra J. Luff (Boo) is 25 years old and in collage to study to become an Archeological digger/finder/explorer/ect. Her idol is the man James P. Sullivan since he has so much knowledge on the artifacts that most of the world hasn't even seen! _

_Realizing that the trio were now in Boo's world, and in her town, Sullivan leaves his two friends in search for her, but he gives up after he realizes that there was no way to find one young woman in this gigantic city, so he stops by a coffee shop and finds Boo there. _

_They talk for awhile and Sullivan offers to walk her home, she was reluctant at first but eventually lets him-_

That's all I can offer before I give to much away! Randall shall be in here as well, so be _warned_. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm excited to start typing this story up.

Involves-Sullivan/Boo

-Mike/Celia

And hints of Randall/Boo, since really, I think it hasn't been done enough. Or for this pairing, at all.

I do NOTNOTNOTNOTNOT own ANY of the characters, only Boo's name in this one since apparently no one knows her name, she has no name, she is the nameless. I also own the character's humanoid design. Thank you very much for reading this so far! Also, the character(s) belong to Disney and Pixar Films, I believe... If it's wrong I'll fix it later.

I own Lillie-: Age 26, Blonde female, Boo's best friend since middle school.

I own Professor Flick-: Age 367

-Quick SIDE NOTE- Same day, just a little bit of time after last chapter. Since we now know that Boo is in the shopping district, hiding from Lillie mostly, I'm just going to basically skip her and Lillie and go the three monsters, and how EXCITING it should be for them to experiance the humans world- first class style!

* * *

><p>Sierra was hidden in the center peice of the plaza, a bunch of bushes and colorful flowers.<p>

"Sierra!" Lillie called, searching around for her black-haired best friend. Though gossiping was at the back of her mind at this second. "Get your ass out here!"

Boo slowly hunkered down and sat on a small cover over a light. Slight swaying of the branches of the palm tree over head made her look up. Her hair got moved in the wind as well and some went into her mouth. Seirra coughed and sputtered as she tried not to choke and give her hiding spot away.

Lillie looked around, the choking sound being drowned out by mindless chatter. Lillie huffed in annoyance and moved on, _she to go to her apartment sometime... _Lillie mused to herself. She will find answers.

Then she'll force them together and they'll live happily ever after!

Lillie squealed at the thought of cute little black hair, white skin, green eyed babies running around and how she would play babysitter.

Yes, she was going to make sure Boo got her prince charming.

Even if that means dragging her there by her hair to make her ask him out.

* * *

><p><em>Mike's P.O.V.<em>

Pain like no other shot through my entire 3 foot form. Groaning and cry's of pain. I couldn't even keep my eye open anymore! It hurt so much. I thought the Professor said it would painless? Painless my little green arse!

My hands went up to grasp my head, claws digging into my scalp, adding onto the pain. Though by this point in time, it seemed quiet soothing and a nice release of built up frustration...

I might have to try it again when I feel stressed.

_Cielia's P.O.V._

My transition from monster to human was very quiet soothing. A warm tingling sensation rippled through my body as limbs vanished, the hissing from my snakes stopped. I sighed in content and continued to have my eye closed.

So soothing... So calming.

Flexing my tenticals is a bit different. What else am I feeling? It feels... Seperate... Almost like my snakes moved down and added onto my arms!

_Sulley's P.O.V._

What the hell...? What the hell is going on? Why is my vision black? Why can't I move my arms and legs? What is with the throbbing in my head?

... Did It work? Oh please tell me it worked...

For once in my life, I have never really wanted to see someone so badly before.

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

The three landed in the park, not too far away from where Boo was hiding at now. The comatose type state they were in did no favors for the murmurs of the sudden and strange apperance of the three people. Also their strange appearance as well.

One man had pink hair. Slicked back and tied into a small pony tail. Another man has strange green hair with white stripes dyed into it. The young woman had purple hair, it seemed almost _real._

"Who are they?"

"Where'd they come from?"

"Are they breathing? are they sleeping?"

Whispered voices rang from safe distances of the park, watching curiously and waiting to judge if need be.

One little brave girl went up to the three and placed a hand on Sulley's chest.

"Mummy!" She called, capturing the attention of many. "They're not breathing!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm not happy with this chapter -_-**_


	7. I know you, do you know me, too?

Sulley groaned as a pericing light showed up in the blackness of his vision. There were soft whispering's entering his still sensitive ears, few words he could make out.

_"Strange"_

_"Who is he?"_

_"Don't you know?"_

_"Can't you tell?"_

Sullivan groaned again, his eyes clenching shut then opening up. There were so many shadowed forms, all murming to eachother, one stood out amongst the rest. She did, really did, for she was kneeling in front of him. Her hair was black and falling over her face, brown eyes were wide with worry as her mouth was moving, forming words, but he could not hear.

_"How odd" _he thought to himself as he slowly blinked and looked at her as her features slowly became less blury.

Yes, brown eyes that expressed flecks of gold, pink lips moving, same pattern everytime, her cheeks were flushed pink and he noticed that there was a certain... wetness added to her eyes.

He blinked again, notcing her creamy looking olive skin and how it almost _glowed_ around the edges where the sun was shinning down. He tried to speak himself but his mouth refused to move, his voice refused to work.

He blinked once more, his eyes flickered over to a point passed her ear. His mouth finally complied and it opened then closed. Relief flooded her features and he felt a small pressure on the back of his neck, he let out a small groan as his back ached but with some help from the strange girl, he was sitting up.

He looked around the ground, his eye's landing on the two figures who were holding hands. Purple hair and blue eyes met his own and she gave a small nod. The smaller man with green hair and eyes looked over to him as well, small red streaks stained his hair, he gave a small smile.

"Hello? Sir? Who are you? Are you alright?" he could now hear her ask, his eyes drifted back over to her.

"J-James... James Sullivan" he answered quietly, unswer of how he was going to go about this new life.

"Oh thank goodness-" She sighed in relief. "My name is-" she got cut off by her blonde haired friend who ran up to her.

"Boo! Boo! I found you!" Lillie grinned as she ran up to her friend, stopping instantly at the worried look her friend gave her and the dazed look the handsome young man was giving everyone.

His eye's lightened up instantly as memories crashed back down.

"Boo? Is that.. Is that really you?" Sulley asked quietly. The girl blinked in surprise and looked back at the man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, sorry it's been so long. New Chapter! Excuse all mistakes please **_


	8. We meet again, Sierra

Sierra looked at the strange man curiously, his hair was the strangest and softest pink she had ever seen, and it certianly didn't look dyed. It went down well pass his shoulders, and was tied at the nape of his neck. His teal looking shirt was rumpled and had many creases in it- probably from landing (or falling) on the ground. His black vest held a golden chain hanging from one of it's pockets. Silver buttons glinted against the changing light, upon further inspection she found out that there was a small "P" ingraved into them.

Sierra's breath caught in her throat as her eyes connected with his- This _James. P. Sullivan_, the man that came from god-knows-where and this man with hair that would drive people to shame. Had the most and breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes that reflected the blue sky above. They were so familiar and comforting, though she had no idea who this guy was! He looked maybe about later 20's, early 30's, though what did she know? She was horrible at judging people's looks, mainly why she didn't gossip much- unlike a certian blonde haired best friend, and also why she was studying Mythology.

There was something about this strange man, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. Though if the pain in her chest was something to go by, she would've guessed she hadn't taken a breath for awhile.

Finally, she found her voice.

"H-how do you know my nick name?" She asked, Lillie stood away from the two and watched from a distance. Her eyes narrowed slightly. There was something... _Off_, about those three people who suddenly cause such a distraction- Though she did have to admit, that woman holding the hand of that green, white striped, haired man was very good looking and even her hair looked like it possibly couldn't be dyed.

James gave the smallest of smiles and slightest tilt of his head to the left. Like he knew something that they didn't. That she- _Sierra_- didn't know.

"I've known you for quiet some time, though we haven't really conversed for ages, last I saw you and actually spoke with you, you were about five. So I shouldn't be so surprised that you don't remember me." He spoke softly, moving one of his hands to rub the side of his head slightly, and not out of embarrassment either. Sierra's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you and your friend's alright? Do you need a hospital? Ice? Anything?" She didn't realize her face was getting closer to his until they both blinked in surprise when the tip of her nose brushed against his. Blue eyes wide stared into equally as wide mocha brown eyes with the faintest of hints of green around the pupil. James chuckled softly, either out of nervousness or that he found this slightly entertaining, he didn't know.

His eyes closed for the briefest of moments and opened once again, a wider smile pulling against his lips. He noticed with glee as Sierra- Boo, got a light dusting shade of pink across her cheeks.

"Sierra, I promise that I am fine, but a hospital might be nice... Incase for any mental damage, but also because I believe Mike over there hit his head on something." James said, pointing over to his friend, who was being smothered by his wife as she was sitting in front of him, moving his shaggy hair away from the scratches on both sides of his head, his cheeks glowing with the blood flowing through them, a slight pout playing against his lips as he struggled with his wife.

Sierra blinked and watched the exchange between the couple and nodded numbly.

"You know... I heard that you guy's weren't breathing for awhile." She said quietly, standing up and dusting the dirt off of her pants, she held her hand out for him. James stared at the offered hand for a few seconds before realizing he was supposed to grab it. He clasped his bigger hand in her smaller, offered, one and together they got him standing on shaky legs.

James let out a needed laugh and leaned on Boo for support.

"I don't suppose the hospital is nearby, is it?" He asked as Boo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped one of her own across his back, hopefully helping him get over his vertigo so he might be able to walk properly. She looked over to his hand and noticed that his nails weren't blunt- like all males she had met, but sharp. Not long, _sharp_. She also noticed that the hairs on his knuckles and his arm were pink as well.

Well that solves that, it isn't dye. She also noticed that there was a very interesting golden wristwatch that stood out against the blue of his shirt. Was this guy rich or something? Probably, _but what would a guy like that be doing in a place like this? _Sierra vageuly wondered as they moved slowly towards the edge of the area where her car was parked. She looked behind her and saw Lillie helping the couple the way towards the cars as well.

"Afraid it isn't." Sierra finally replied to James' question. He hummed slightly in response, smiling slightly.

"So sorry to be using you as a crutch, Sierra, never figured meeting you after so many years would be like this." He spoke softly, giving a weak laugh. Sierra laughed softly herself and they continued on their way to her car.

She'll need to thank Lillie later for bringing her car to the shopping district.

"So... James, how do we know each other, exactly?" Sierra couldn't stop the question as she tried her best not to look up at the taller man. He chuckled slightly in response, and this time he knew it was from amusement.

"It's a long story, maybe a different day, yeah?" was his reply after a moment of silence between the two except for the crunching of grass beneath their shoes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Finally updated! Please excuse ANY and ALL mstakes that you find in this chapter, and guess what! It's actualy a long(er) chapter for you all! Don't forget the reviews please! **_


End file.
